Nas palavras de Annabeth Chase
by cacamarostica
Summary: A história de Percy Jackson... mas de um ponto de vista um tanto diferente.


_**DISCLAIMER: **Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos obviamente não me pertencem, mas sim ao tio Rick 3_

**_N/A¹: _**_Início de O Ladrão de Raios. Enjoy it._

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

- Você vai perder Annabeth, admita.

- Nunca!

O fato é que, eu realmente iria perder. Mas quem disse que eu ia baixar a guarda antes do fim? Luke girava, atacava e se defendia hábil e graciosamente dos meus golpes, enquanto eu parecia uma idiota segurando aquela coisa grande e pesada. Adagas são infinitamente mais práticas.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando a minha espada voou longe de meus dedos, e a ponta da lâmina de Luke encostou no meu peito.

- E o que tem a dizer para salvar sua vida, senhorita? – falou, fazendo uma voz engraçada. Não pude deixar de rir.

- Poderíamos fazer uma troca, cavalheiro. – encarei aqueles olhos furiosamente azuis e mandei, com toda a coragem – Posso lhe oferecer meus lábios.

- Muito... interessante. – disse Luke, enquanto abaixava a guarda e chegava mais perto de mim – Interessantíssimo, para falar a verdade – dito isso, grudou sua boca na minha.

* * *

><p>Acordei sobressaltada, com batidas furiosas na porta. Após me arrastar da cama - constatando em meu relógio de pulso que eram três e quarenta e cinco da manhã, encontrei meu centauro favorito na porta do chalé 6, com uma cara extremamente aflita.<p>

- Annabeth, vista-se e venha comigo. Preciso de sua ajuda.

Aquilo não era exatamente estranho, vindo de Quíron. Porém, ele nunca havia me acordado de madrugada para pedir que eu o ajudasse com os feridos, ou com os vídeos informativos do Acampamento. Havia algo mais naquela ocasião.

É claro que eu já desconfiava que algo de podre estava acontecendo nas imediações da Casa Grande, e pelos meus cálculos, aquilo já estava rolando fazia algum tempo. Quíron se ausentava por semanas, e, sempre que voltava, ele e o Sr. D. pareciam duas velhinhas – com o perdão do termo, antes que algum raio parta minha cabeça – fofocando sobre os vizinhos. Além de toda a confusão no Olimpo – era possível sentir a tensão no ar, e alguns sonhos que eu estava tendo ultimamente revelavam alguma coisa sobre aquilo. Nada com que eu pudesse trabalhar decentemente, mas, eram os meus limões (sabe, daquele dito popular "Se a vida te dá limões, faça uma limonada". O problema é que eu ainda precisava da água e do açúcar, para ligar tudo aquilo) – ainda havia toda aquela coisa com a bendita profecia.

Era um fato amplamente conhecido que eu era queria uma missão. Para ontem. Deixando a modéstia de lado, eu era boa, muito boa. Eu sabia combate corpo a corpo como poucos ali, tinha uma capacidade de organização e planejamento além do normal – uma habilidade que pode vir a ser muito útil em missões – e estava ali há cinco anos. Era tempo demais, e aquela conversa de 'você é nova demais' já estava enchendo o saco. Então, Quíron aparece, no fim do verão passado, dizendo que eu sairia para uma missão em breve, mas precisava de mais alguém, de um recém-chegado.

Assim, ninguém pode me culpar por pensar que aquela criatura estirada no chão da varanda da Casa Grande fosse o sinal pelo qual eu havia esperado por tanto tempo.

Não posso dizer, porém, que ele me impressionou muito.

Parecia ter mais ou menos a minha idade, e tinha os cabelos pretos como carvão. A pele pálida tinha um tom doentio, esverdeado – como se tivesse passado muito tempo sem tomar ar fresco – e os braços e canelas podiam ser confundidos com varetas. Seu maior trunfo eram os olhos, de um verde intenso muito semelhante ao das ondas do mar. Lutavam para permanecer abertos. Para todos os efeitos, era um menino mirrado, mas com um rosto bonito. Quase tão bonito quanto o de Luke, à sua própria maneira.

- É ele. Tem de ser. – falei, a esperança dentro de mim se inflando subitamente.

- Silêncio Annabeth. – Quíron me repreendeu com um olhar duro – Ele ainda está consciente. Traga-o para dentro.

Peguei-o gentilmente em meus braços - sem me surpreender com o pouco peso - e seus olhos se deram por vencidos. Depois de acomodá-lo em uma das camas, virei-me para Quíron, que revirava os armários em busca de ambrosia. Pigarreei.

- Não acha que me deve explicações?

O centauro fez-se de surdo.

- Sabe onde há mais néctar, Annabeth? Creio que o garoto esteja sangrando.

- QUÍRON! – gritei, nervosa – Não é possível que depois disso você ainda me deixe no escuro sobre a profecia e sobre o que está acontecendo no Olimpo!

Ele fechou a porta do armário e veio até mim, abaixando-se até ficar com o rosto na mesma altura que o meu.

- Annabeth. – falou, com uma voz calma, mas de quem está prestes a ter um ataque de nervos – Por favor. Agora não. Tudo será esclarecido, quando a hora chegar. Tenha paciência. Agora, me ajude a fazer curativos, a cabeça dele está sangrando.

- Qual é o nome dele, afinal? Pelo menos ISSO eu posso saber?

Quíron me olhou como se não soubesse o que fazer comigo, como se eu fosse uma criancinha malcomportada.

- Perseu. Perseu Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Então pessoal. É a primeira fic que escrevo - tipo, ESCRITA e tal, sem ser uma lista. A ideia veio depois de ler uma fic da Gisele Weasley, a Memórias de Escudeiro. É só uma tentativa, e espero que vocês me falem se devo seguir em frente ou não. Deixei como prólogo porque, na minha opinião, é muito curto para ser REALMENTE um capítulo. Enfim. Críticas construtivas serão aceitas de bom grado ^^


End file.
